Even the most Brilliant Lights Flicker and Die
by Husker75bsg
Summary: Dark times lay ahead for Beacon and Everyone in it.


This is a Rwby Fan Fiction. I DO NOT OWN RWBY.

This is my first Fan Fiction that im posting so if you like it great, if not no hard feelings.

* * *

Yang always knew where to find her. When ever she was sad, she would go to her favorite coffee shop, though she never went there for coffee. A small thin layer of snow made a satisfying crunch as she continued to walk towards her destination. As soon as she opened the door the heavy smell of coffee hit her. She scoped the room to see her at the corner table head face down on the table with four and a half empty cups of hot chocolate mixed with milk and whipped cream. Yang sighed walked up the counter and ordered a latte. She walked over and sat down.

"Go away Yang!...I told you I wanted to be alone until tomorrow."

Yang took a swig of the latte before placing it on the hard wood table and sighed again. "It is tomorrow sis…"

Ruby lifted her whipped cream covered face and looked out the window to see the morning sun as confirmation.

It was then that Yang saw her blood shot eyes.

Ruby then looked back at Yang who was enjoying her latte across from her. "How did you find me?"

Yang looked at Ruby again and chuckled. "I know you better then you think I do." She paused to take another swig of her drink. "Besides you always come here when your sad."

Ruby then planted her face back down on the table.

Yang looked outside as the snow started to fall and begin to cover the ground in a much thicker layer then the one already there. Yang looked back at her sis before getting up. She walked over to the counter and ordered a re-fill and asked the girl at the counter to borrow the checker board. She returned to the table, cleared away some of the empty cups and proceeded to set up the board. She then patiently waited for Ruby to make the first move.

Ruby lifted her head off the table to see Yang with arms crossed and staring off into the distance. Ruby then put her arm on the table to support her head. She then noticed the board and carefully picked her first move.

Yang looked back and noticed Ruby was waiting on her now. "So…" Yang leaned forward towards Ruby while moving another piece. "...why are you here?" She could tell that Ruby was picking her words carefully.

Ruby carefully moved another piece in reply. "My parents brought me here when I was younger."

Yang's smile faded as she realized how serious this was. She managed "Oh."

Ruby looked up at Yang and said "Yeah this was one of there favorite spots." She noticed a change in Yang's posture and her face now had a look of understanding.

"Today is the day isn't it?" Yang said.

Ruby solemnly nodded leaned back in her seat as she was getting her first piece "kinged".

Yang was mad at herself for forgetting how important this day was to her sister. Yang then looked at her with concern. "How do you feel?"

Ruby snapped, glared at Yang and almost yelled. "How do you think?!" feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

Yang of course didn't take any of it personally. She got up and sat down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. She felt Ruby cling on to her as she sobbed into her chest.

They didn't have to be anywhere anytime soon because Beacon had given them a few days off for the holidays.

Yang just kept her arms around Ruby as she sobbed. The pair sat there for nearly an hour before Ruby finally managed to stop. Yang very gently lifted Ruby's chin so there eyes met. "Ruby Rose adopted or not...To me you are my sister."

Ruby managed a small smile and buried her head into her sisters chest. She wasn't crying anymore she was simply glad to have a sister like Yang.

Yang held Ruby. She knew that when Ruby was ready to leave she would let her know. Neither of them ate or drank. Time passed by and then Ruby stirred. She looked up to see Yang give her a warm smile. They both looked outside to see the sun starting to hide behind the hillside. Ruby looked back at Yang. "Hey sis...Thanks.

Yang smiled again. Then Ruby's stomach growled and Yang laughed. They both got up cleaned up what they could and left a tip for what they couldn't. Ruby went to the restroom and washed up a bit. They left and turned the corner walking arms around each other.

"Yang?...Uncle Crows' it that way."

Just then Yang's stomach growled. "Yeah but an awesome pizza parlor is this way."

* * *

Please note that school has started and I'm taking AP classes.

This will not be updated regularly.


End file.
